1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for an image pickup apparatus capable of focus detection in phase difference detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-lens reflex digital cameras in related art were generally unable to perform live view display (preview display) in which subjects are displayed on monitors in motion picture modes before actual image capturing and no single-lens reflex digital camera had an electronic zoom function. However, single-lens reflex digital cameras having the live view function have been supposed in recent years and the necessity of the electronic zoom function is gradually increased.
Meanwhile, compact digital cameras capable of cutting out part of images captured by image pickup devices to realize the electronic zoom function have been manufactured (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-208961).
The digital camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-208961 performs focus detection in contrast detection (contrast automatic focusing (contrast AF)) by using only a focus detection area (AF area) within a cutout range of a captured image set in the electronic zoom, among five focus detection areas arranged in an image pickup screen, to realize appropriate focus detection in the electronic zoom.